


The Trials of an Omega

by Blumpet



Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha!Craig, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Bebe, Beta!Kyle, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Dom/sub, Dude shits gon get WILD, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian, M/M, Omega!Kenny, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Craig Tucker, Vaginal Sex, i hate the word vaginal, kinda BDSM, shower sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumpet/pseuds/Blumpet
Summary: In this world your way of life depended on a piece of paper that came in the mail. Specifically, a certificate. What did the certificate say? What your rank was. Alpha, Beta, and mid-ranks was what everyone would be happy to get. Being a low rank was better then being an Omega.But Kenny got the worst shock of his life. He'd take any type of death over what his certificate said.Now he had to hide what he was from his surprisingly high rank friends.But more importantly, he had to hide from Craig.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Hahahahahha.

Hello you lovely morons!! I'm glad to see you here. This chapter is just going to be dedicated to some _explanations_ because I can't seem to just write a book. This isn't going to be like _the other omegaverse books._ I'm going to sculpt the social hierarchy after the social hierarchy of a real wolf pack, with some changes because they aren't wolves and I need to smut it up. 

Also there will be a small amount of Damien/Pip.


	2. No reason to be anxious.

Life in South Park was normal. Minus the fact that mass genocide or murder can happen and the next day it's like nobody remembers or cares about it. 

Besides that, and the hundreds of other concerning issues, South Park was a typical southern town. With not so typical people. 

The world however, is quite different then mine and your world. Basically because in our world you don't have to worry about having a good enough rank to make a simple living. 

Since ancient times, wolves survived by being in packs and always fighting to try and get even the slightest better ranking. 

Though the world has evolved into a more modern society, it hasn't actually changed its social standards.

To simply break it down for you;

Alphas have the cream of the crop, even if they might not have any experience in a certain occupation, there's a 95 percent chance they'll get the job. Kinda like the British army ranks (Burn). They can also create their own pack, but more on that later. 

Betas is also a very desirable rank, as its second to being an Alpha. Usually violent and intimidating, they can pretty much get what they want with a particularly nasty snarl. 

Now, we move on to the murky waters of the mid to high, and mid to low ranks. 

Wolves that are in the mid ranks can always fight to get a sliver of a better rank. These are known as the "middle class." Sure, if you manage to get the highest rank as a mid-wolf then you're the equivalent of a human politician, or doctor, or anyone an asian mother would want her kid to be (I can say that cuz I'm asian, suck it.) 

Mid to lows, however, are the lowest class, just imagine gas station workers, (no offense, we need y'all!) Or anyone who couldn't make it into collage, or didn't bother. 

Whether you're the highest ranking, or lowest ranking wolf, you can still make a living. 

Welp, covered them all! Oh wait. No, I didn't. 

Omegas. 

Woe to the one who receives the cursed certificate that signifies you as an Omega. You will cry, your family will cry, and quite possibly, your pets will cry as well. Because having that slip of paper dooms you to a world of hardships. 

Being an Omega was so horrible that it would be used a threat to kids who wouldn't eat their veggies, "now, now Timmy, you don't want to be an _omega_ do you?"

And rightly so, they were soley created to be used as a punching bag by any other higher ranking wolf. Even a gas station wolf. (Sorry).

Though I've been making jokes, the highest suicide rate came from newly ranked Omegas, who would be from the ages of 15-16. So harshly has the horror of Omegas been pushed over centuries that people think it would be much better to just...die. 

Unlike Mid ranking wolves, you can't raise your status. Because there's more to being an Omega then just mentality or blood. You _change._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, realized I didn't explain why I was calling them Wolves. In this world, people aren't called humans. It's just wolves.


	3. High Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the time is coming for the teenagers of South Park to find out what their ranks will be.

Last week was when it all started. Teenagers started feeling the pressure and anxiety of waiting for their certificates that would basically tell them how their life would be. Naturally everyone wanted to prove that they were tough, powerful wolves even though it wouldn't change a thing. Because of that, lots of fights and kids getting beat up ensued. 

Kenny thought it was stupid, he, himself, was confident that he'd get a mid rank. He already knew his life was going to be shitty, you don't need a rank to have a bad social standing. I mean, his house and family, minus Karen, was shit. But he wasn't unpopular, he was funny, pretty attractive, though it was clear that he had been malnourished as a kid, and he was pretty nice which was rare in South Park. Of course, if anyone picked a fight with him,he'd beat their asses. He was currently smoking on the old bench in front of the pond, the tip of his nose red. 

Though he was treating this all with a mild indifference, his mind always wondered to a world where he was an Omega. After all, it _could_ happen. It could happen to anyone, being an Omega was entirely up to chance. That's why everyone was acting, and feeling, threatening. Everyone's mind was occupied by the terror of being an Omega. Luckily, it was very rare. It probably also seemed rare because almost 80 percent of the wolves who became an Omega, sadly killed themselves. And for the other 20 percent, they hid it to the best of their capabilities. Well, there was a slim percentage of Omegas who actually flaunted their Rank. But those Omegas were always in packs, and therefore safe.

In fact, they lived, if they were in a kind pack, quite nicely. They were never expected to contribute to the wealth or power of a pack, though having an Omega in your pack was a nice power play, but they did have a very special and important role, one that you will have to wait to discover what it is. 

One thing I think is an interesting, though not very important piece of info, is the erotic feeling that came from the word Omega. It is very ironic, being an Omega was a horrific idea, but at the same time, people didn't really know what being an Omega actually meant. So, just like _our_ world, kinks came into existence. Though being an actual Omega horrified all genders of wolves, quite a few liked to _pretend_ being an Omega while their partner would usually pretend to be an Alpha or Beta. Basically the equivalent of BDSM/Dom-Sub kink that we have.

Kenny exhaled a puff of smoke, he didn't know why he started smoking, it didn't do anything. He knows they don't do anything because he rarely had enough spare money to waste on cigarettes and after two weeks without them he never felt an urge for nicotine, which is good he supposed. Kenny just couldn't wait until ranks had been given and live would go go back to the new normal. Sure, he knew things wouldn't really be the same, he already could see ignorant teenagers trying to create packs. 

Kenny really hoped there would no Omega in South Park, he shuddered to think what people would do to the poor wolf. 

"Ugh." He suddenly groaned as a new thought came to him, there are going to be so many Alpha jerks. 

The thing about Alphas is that having an Alpha rank doesn't immediately make them _good_ Alphas, and by that I mean what ancient Wolves would deem as an Alpha. An Alpha is _supposed_ to be wise, tactical, and strong, not justphysically but also emotionally. They are meant to lead a group of Wolves, to care for them and keep the Social Hierarchy stable by enforcing ranks and making sure Wolves are contributing and acting correctly. Now, Betas are supposed to be the Alpha's right hand man, or woman. The Alpha oversees the Wolves but the Beta is really the one who makes sure the members are doing their jobs, and if they aren't the Beta is in charge of disciplining them. Then there are smaller but still important rolls that different ranking Wolves have, every wolf, no matter how low their rank is, is essential in keeping a Pack together. If a Wolf finds there is nothing for him to do, it's because he isn't doing his job.

Now, the current problem is that there is no reason to have Alphas. The world has become so modern that Wolves don't need to stick together to survive, meaning, there aren't any packs left. 

Now, in far away places in natural forests there are groups of Wolves that still cherish the ancient ways, and they would say they live in Packs. But even still, they don't _need_ to and they still don't actually live like the ancients Wolves did. Unfortunately, just like our world, things fall away into the past and there is not way to recover them. The "Packs" nowadays are just gangs, or the Mafia. 

But to give them credit, they still prioritize the Social Hierarchy in their gangs. Serious gangs do at least. But going back to why Alphas are useless in this present world. Present Alphas have just become spoiled self-important Wolves who think they own the world because of a slip of paper when in reality, they are lower then Omegas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I'm still just talking about the world, but I think its important because it will help you guys really understand how cruel this world is. And I typed this on my computer and thought that it was longer then it actually is :/


	4. Morning pain.

"I heard Bebe got her certificate yesterday." Kyle said as he, Stan, and Cartman were waiting for the bus. Stan just said "huh." nonchalantly but Eric whirled around. 

"Wait, for real?" He asked, a wide grin on his face. 

"Yeah?" Kyle answered, looking at Eric. Cartman huffed impatiently,

"WELL?!" He asked exasperated. 

"Well, what fat ass?" Kyle retorted harshly. 

"Oh my god, what is she you dull jew?!" Eric finally asked. Stan just scoffed but Kyle narrowed his eyes. 

"How the hell should I know?! I just heard about it from Wendy." Kyle said, his temper rising. 

Eric rolled his eyes, "Good for nothin jew. shoulda been-" 

"What was that asshole? If you're going to make smart ass jokes you'd better speak up." Kyle said in an authoritative tone Eric was definitely not used to. Eric went quiet until he finally snapped out of it and started fuming.

"I SAID-" 

"Hey, where's Kenny?" Stan quickly interrupted, trying to quell the rising fight. It was enough to distract Eric who suddenly looked around. 

"Oh yeah, where is that man-whore?" 

Kyle shrugged. 

____________________________________________

Kenny was sprawled on his mattress, suffering an awful stomachache, or what he thought must have been a stomachache. The pain was different then what he had experienced before. 

"Jesus-" He groaned. He really didn't know where the pain was actually originating from, all he knew was he couldn't get up at the moment. But after just 2 more minutes of discomfort it slowly started to subside, but Kenny was too afraid to move and laid there until he was felt it was safe to get up. 

Sure enough, he didn't feel anything and he started to put on pants a little disconcerted. 

"Musta been because I haven't eaten in a while. Great, new types of stomach pains. Life really does hate me." He muttered to himself bitterly. 

He obviously missed the bus and started to walk directly to the school. He didn't really care about making it in time. Education didn't matter that much if your rank sucks. And he was pretty sure his rank was going to suck. 

He made it to school and walked past some girl pushing a guy against his locker, shouting baseless threats at him. Kenny just rolled his eyes and made his way to his locker. The bell rang and he was surprised that he made it in time. 

_now that I think about it, I was walking pretty fast. Huh._

He entered homeroom and slumped down on his chair. It was going to be the same speech about fairness and treating each other with respect no matter what the ranks were. Everyone knew it was bull, the teachers knew it especially. 

The lame class finished after half n hour and he got out of his chair. He was messing around in his locker when Kyle approached him. 

"Hey dude. Where were you?" Kyle asked him as he leaned his side against the locker next to Kenny's. 

"Man, I had like, the worst stomachache, it hit me out of the blue. Then again, I haven't eaten in like, 2 days so."

"Why the hell not dude?!" Kyle exclaimed, flicking Kenny's head. Kenny slapped Kyle's hand away playfully. 

"I dunno man. I haven't had an appetite lately." He mumbled, reaching back into his locker. 

"You, Kenny "always hungry" McCormick lost your appetite." Kyle said flatly, his eyebrows raised. 

Kenny just nodded. 

Kyle stood silently, watching Kenny. 

"Well, you're gonna eat something at lunch." He said. Kenny snorted. 

"Can't, don't have any money." 

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I'll pay for it." 

Kenny finally shut his locker and looked at Kyle.

"Well thanks sugar daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes. I'm firing out chapters.


	5. Anxiety

True to his word, Kyle paid for Kenny's lunch, but Kenny wished he hadn't. He still didn't have an appetite and now that he was under Kyle's careful watch, he'd have to eat it. He sat down, taking a spoonful of what he guessed was supposed to be rice and ate it. He immediately almost retched. He swallowed it, with surprising difficulty and pushed the food away. Having his gag reflex attacked violently definitely stopped him from trying to eat again, Kyle or not. Kyle saw the whole thing happen, but remained silent. 

Kenny looked over across the cafeteria and saw Craig sitting with his group of friends. Over the years he got more popular, though Kenny didn't know why. In his eyes he was the same boring, silent guy he'd been for the past 9 years that Kenny's known him. 

_I suppose he's gotten taller, I guess the chickies want a piece of that bland pumpkin pie._

Kenny rolled his eyes and looked back down at his plate. Sure, he didn't know what people saw in Craig, but he was friends with him, which not a lot of people knew. In fact, they were pretty good friends. It's not like they hid the fact that they were friends, it's just that people would never think that two personalities that different could get along. Sure, the saying opposites attract is true, but not _that_ opposite, Kenny was so loud, and crass while Craig was silent, and somewhat rude. Though Kenny thought that the whole rank thing was a bunch of stupid bull shit he still liked to guess what ranks the people he knew would be. He wouldn't be surprised if Kyle turned out to be a Beta and he chuckled at the thought of Cartman ending up as an Omega. Stan was most certainly going to be a mid rank Wolf but probably a mid to high. When he looked at Craig again to think what he would be, he was taken aback when he saw that Craig was looking straight at him! 

Craig didn't jump and look away, instead he kept looking at him until Kenny felt uncomfortable and turned his head to try to pay attention to the conversation at the table. 

_Why the hell was he staring at me? creep._

Kenny got an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach and started feeling anxious, but he literally did not know why. Kyle eventually got up and left, nobody questioning it, Kenny didn't care either until he saw Craig get up as well and leave. He decided it was just a coincidence but the weird anxiety stayed and caused him to bounce his leg up and down nervously. He kept glancing at the cafeteria clock, feeling an urgency for it to signal the next period but he didn't know why. Kenny absentmindedly reached into his coat pocket only to find a single cigarette. It was slightly battered but still smoke able. 

_Oh...maybe I am getting addicted. Would make sense why I would be feeling this way_

He thought to himself. Once reassuring himself that that was the case, his anxiety slowly slipped away and he went into a state of unusual peace, he didn't seem to notice that he hadn't smoked the cigarette yet though. He got up and went outside to the back of the school to smoke the cigarette. Once he started nearing the wall of the school, however, he caught a glimpse of Kyle's hat, he was talking to someone. A hint of anxiety entered him once again, and he still did not know why. But because of that anxiety he needed to know who he was talking to, but deep down he already guessed. He peered carefully and his heart sunk, he was right. It was Craig. 

He didn't know why that filled him with dread, he really started to hate how he was feeling. He crept back, not wanting to know what or _who_ they were talking about. Once far away enough he started speed walking. He felt jittery, and full of awful energy. What was wrong with him?! The more he thought about them, the more nauseous he felt. 

It wasn't until he heard the bell ring from outside that he realized he had been aimlessly walking for 20 minutes. That scared him. He didn't recall the past 20 minutes...at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my computer as well so the paragraphs might look larger on mobile. 
> 
> I wOndeR wHaT tHeY wErE tAlKiNg aBoUt, oH bOy tHe sUspEnsE. 
> 
> I think I'm done writing for the day 😂


	6. A MOTHERFUCKIN ATTEMPT

I, BLUMPET, SHALL ENDEAVOR TO WRITE A _LONG_ CHAPTER

EVERY FUCKIN TIME I WRITE SOMETHING AND THINK ITS LONG AND WHEN I READ IT, IT IS THE LENGTH OF A SHORT ONESHOT. THIS IS A _BOOK_ AND I REALLY NEED TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERSSSSSSS


	7. Just want to go home.

Kenny was sitting at his desk, having a really hard time focusing. He felt so...scrambled. He had since convinced himself that he simply zoned out...for 20 minutes. His random anxiety had stopped but he still felt jittery and excitable. He had also reasoned with himself that Craig and Kyle were just chatting. He never knew they were friends, but then again nobody really knew he and Craig were either. He just wanted to have the school day over so that he could go home, but something in the back of his head said he'd feel worse all alone. 

He supposed that he was feeling this way because he was going to receive his rank soon. Everyone else was acting different...well, they were all acting violent and intimidating, even Kyle was more defensive. Sure, Kenny wasn't feeling the urge to be threatening and tough, but he was positive other people were like him as well. It was a little weird, nobody bothered him, or tried roughing _him_ up. 

It didn't matter, everything and everyone was a little disoriented at the moment and he just had to wait it out. He wondered if anyone he knew had gotten their rank yet, not every wolf was going to receive their certificates at the same time. Maybe he'd start checking his mail box, everyone else was. He heaved out a sigh and glanced at the class clock, just 10 more minutes till he was released. He didn't feel like hanging out with any of his friends. It started feeling different, but once again he blamed it on everyone being anxious to get their certificate. 

Soon the bell rang and Kenny got up quickly immediately falling back down on his chair. He felt woozy and dizzy. _must have...gotten up too quickly._ He tried reassuring himself but the effects were lasting longer then just having the blood rush to his head. Nevertheless, nobody seemed to notice and if anyone did, they didn't care. After a minute or two, he felt better and proceeded to get out of his chair more slowly. He walked speedily to his locker, he didn't want to give anyone a chance to talk to him.

Alas, he saw Kyle standing near his locker looking down at his phone. 

_What is he doing? Waiting for me??_

Kenny felt a quick surge of nausea and braced himself, but he didn't know why. It was just Kyle. 

"Hey dude?" Kenny said when he approached his locker. "Whatcha doin?"

Kyle looked up from his phone. 

"Waiting for you. I don't think you're well." Kyle said, looking at Kenny's face. 

Kenny didn't know how to respond. Did he see him gag? 

"Uh, no I'm fine. I think this whole rank shit is just throwing me off my game. I just want everyone to get their rank and move on." Kenny finally said, grabbing some stuff from his locker. Kyle remained quiet for a moment, still watching Kenny's actions. 

"Well, do you want to walk home with me? It's been a while since we hung out." Kyle offered. 

Kenny didn't like how Kyle was watching him, and he didn't want to walk home with Kyle. But he didn't want him to be suspicious. He didn't really know what Kyle would be suspicious about though. 

"Sure, I'll be ready in a min." Kenny said, not looking at Kyle. 

Kyle nodded his head and continued looking down at his phone. Soon enough Stan walked up to them. 

"Hey dudes." He greeted the two boys. Kyle glanced up, acknowledging Stan. Kenny however turned around to look at him. He didn't feel weird around Stan and having him with him made him feel better. 

"What's up?" Kenny said. Stan shrugged. 

"You guys gonna walk home together?" 

Kenny nodded,

"Mind if I tag along? Wendy is doing shopping with Heidi." 

Kenny opened his mouth to enthusiastically welcome him but Kyle beat him to it. 

"No, it's been a while since Kenny and I just hung out together. By ourselves." Kyle said, somewhat rudely. Kenny suppressed a glare and Stan looked slightly taken aback. The atmosphere got awkward and Kenny hated the attention Kyle was giving him. 

Kyle realized that he was harsh and cleared his throat.

"Sorry man, tomorrow all of us can walk together I just feel like Kenny and I haven't really been talking." Kyle said. Stan nodded,

"Nah, it's cool Kyle. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Stan said. 

The three of them said their goodbyes and Stan walked out of the school. Kenny didn't want to talk to Kyle at all. He didn't know what was going on with him, he was feeling way more angry then he should've been. Kenny was a chill dude, the only way one can make Kenny really pissed off was if one messed with his little sister Karen. He felt exhausted, he'd rather walk home alone. He felt like he should be flattered that Kyle was worried about their friendship but it didn't seem like that. Kyle was different, everyone seemed to be different, and Kenny hated it all. 

They finally made their way out of the school and started walking home. It was only a 10 minute walk but Kenny would still think it was too long if it was 5 minutes. They were both silent, neither had anything to say to each other. Their friendship was never like Kyle's and Stans, they "hung out" when they were in a group with their friends. That's why Kenny was confused, they never did stuff with just the two of them. That wasn't a bad thing either, Kenny thought their relationship was good. 

"Damn." Kyle suddenly said. Kenny looked at him.

"What?"

"We really have nothing to talk about. Maybe we should've brought Stan with us." Kyle said, looking ahead. Kenny smirked,

"Because Stan is such a talker." 

Kyle smiled.

"You know, I hate this whole thing as much as you do." He said. 

Kenny looked down. He felt more at ease now that the tension broke. Kyle was starting to seem like himself again. Maybe Kenny was just overthinking things. 

"I just- I feel sad..?" Kenny said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kyle waited for him to continue. 

"I keep trying to convince myself that things will go back to normal after everyone's ranks have been given, but I know they won't. Like, you're probably gonna be a high rank wolf." 

"What? Why d'ya think that?" Kyle asked amused. 

"Just got this feeling." Kenny said quietly. They both fell back into silence but it was a more comfortable one. There was a lot more things on Kenny's mind but he didn't know how he would word them. It was complicated, it seemed like everyone was dealing with this the same way. Why was it so different for him? At least he felt better about Kyle. Good ole Kyle. 

Suddenly his stomach seized up, it felt like a hand was gripping his guts, a horrific pressure was forced on him and he fell down on his knees and started crying out in pain. It was so sudden that it took Kyle a while to compute what was happening. Kyle bent down and grabbed Kenny's hunched shoulders, not knowing what to do. 

"Kenny- Kenny what the fuck is wrong with you-" 

Kyle's words sounded warbled, almost alien to the blonde. He knew he was speaking english but it was like his brain wasn't making sense of it. He opened his previously closed eyes and saw the sidewalk. It seemed to dance like clear liquid in a glass. It felt like he was on the tea cup ride but he couldn't get off. Soon Kyle's voice faded out completely and Kenny succumbed to the pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's my attempt at a longer chapter, hope y'all enjoyed 😁
> 
> Any feedback, constructive criticism or just a nice comment is very appreciated. Thanks for reading!!


	8. Dudes

Guys more ideas keep flooding my head this is insane. I'm almost getting overwhelmed 😂

Also sorry if maybe it's boring. I really want to do the build up and all the emotional shit. Not really angst per say but, well hopefully I'm good enough at writing that you guys will understand lmao. 


	9. A Lovely Invitation

Kenny slowly opened his eyes. He immediately felt a painful throbbing in his head and squinted his eyes against the harsh light above him. After a moment of getting his bearings he opened his eyes fully and looked around. He was just in his room.

"Ugh, god, what happened..?" He mumbled, rubbing his head as if it would help the pain. 

"You fuckin passed out." Was the harsh and unexpected answer. Kenny shot up and immediately fell back down with a groan. 

"Jeez Kenny, relax." Kyle said putting his hands up. He was currently sitting on an old bean bag chair next to Kenny's bed. Kenny sighed and closed his eyes again. 

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Kyle asked sternly. Kenny didn't like Kyle's tone. It was demanding and expectant. Kenny frowned. 

"I dunno man. Bad stomach cramp or some shit. Doesn't matter." He said coldly. Kyle furrowed his eyebrows, he, likewise, did not like Kenny's tone. Kenny laid there silently, Kyle just looking at him. When he saw that Kenny wasn't going to talk he sighed and got up. 

"Whatever, see you." He mumbled and left, taking out his phone. 

Kenny groaned as a particularly sharp pang stabbed his head. After laying down with his eyes closed for a few more minutes, his headache, or more like migraine, slowly dissipated. Kenny slowly sat up and blinked a few times. Even if Kenny _had_ the money to visit the hospital, he wouldn't have bothered. Kenny didn't really care about infirmities. If it got really bad he'd just shoot himself. Most of the time he'd come back fine. 

Kenny slipped out of bed and looked at his old digital clock. It was only 4pm. Kenny stood in the middle of his room, feeling lost. Things in his room didn't look familiar, so he stared at them, trying to force his mind to understand what the objects were. Who knows how long he would've stood there if Karen hadn't walked into the room. 

"Kenny?" She spoke carefully, looking at her older brother. Kenny blinked rapidly, as if waking up and looked at Karen. 

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked, examining his confused expression. Kenny suddenly inhaled and ruffled his hair. 

"Yep, yeah. Sorry, I was spacing out."

Kenny glanced back at the previously unknown objects and saw what they were, a chair and his crappy table. Kenny looked back at his sister who looked visibly concerned. He let out a short chuckle and ruffled her brown hair. 

"How was school kid?"

____________________________________________

Kenny dreaded having to wait for the bus with Kyle. Just when he thought Kyle was normal he started acting..like that. He didn't really know what "that" was, but he didn't like it at all. Fortunately, but weirdly, Kyle wasn't at the bus stop. Neither was Cartman. It was only Stan looking down at his phone. Kenny smiled. 

"Hey dude!" He greeted Stan enthusiastically. Stan glanced up and smiled, nodding his head.

"What's good?" He asked casually. Kenny rolled his eyes. 

"Nothin man, everyone's acting like a bunch of jackasses. Even Kyle." Kenny said frowning. Stan let out a hum. 

"Yeah, so is Wendy. She's always been head strong but now she's acting all dominant and shit." Stan looked down sadly. 

"What is it, man?" Kenny asked quietly. Stan sighed. 

"It's just, I'm pretty sure she's going to be a beta." He mumbled, Kenny remained quiet. 

"I think it'd be great that she was a beta, nobody would mess with her. But, I mean, we all know I'm not going to be a high rank wolf. Nobody's even bothering to challenge me." 

Kenny looked at Stan confused

"What does not being challenged have anything to do with being a low rank?" He asked. Stan looked up at Kenny,

"Well, y'know. Something about wolves only challenging other wolves if they think their going to be high rank. Talked about it in Psychology, there's something in out brains that can kinda sense if a wolf is a high rank. I never really pay attention to that class though." Stan explained. 

"Well, you're not alone, nobody's even been paying attention to me." Kenny said, feeling better that Stan might be a low rank like him, even though it was a little messed up. 

"Well, I've been threatened and minor stuff like that, but not challenged to a fight." Stan said.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I mean as well." Kenny lied. He didn't know why he lied, it didn't mean anything if nobody paid any type of attention to him, right? 

"Well anyways, back to Wendy. She can't date someone like me whose gonna be a low rank. I wouldn't let her, she has always been out of my league anyways." Stan said looking away. Kenny didn't think the problem with their relationship was from Wendy being out of his league. They were really fighting against fate by refusing to fully break up. It was as if they both had Stockholm syndrome for each other. But everyone who knew them learned long ago that it was futile to try and get them to separate and find someone else. Maybe they really were in love, but not a very happy one. 

"Dude, you act like she would let you break up with her. You both are too fucked up to try and start new relationships." Kenny said dryly. Stan glared at Kenny.

"What the hell does that mean?!" He asked angrily. 

"Nothin, nothin. I'm just fucking with you." Kenny said. He didn't want to get in an unnecessary fight with Stan. The bus rolled up to the curb and the two boys stepped into it. They sat together quietly, Kenny looking out the window.

_It's been a while since I've hung out with Craig. I'll try to talk to him today._

After a short drive and a few more pickups they arrived at their highschool. Stan and Kenny got out and they parted ways to go to their lockers. As he was reorganizing his messy locker he saw Craig and Token walk by him. Kenny tried catching Craig's eye but he was looking at Token who was talking. 

_That lil bastard._

Kenny smiled to himself at Craig's cool indifference to...everything. Kenny turned back to his locker and ended up just shoving everything in and slamming the door quickly. First period ended without a hitch, Kenny was feeling pretty good but he still didn't have much of an appetite. Soon lunch rolled around and Kenny brought a half peanut butter sandwich with him. He was making his way to his usual table when he noticed that Craig wasn't with his friends. Right after, he got a text notification.

Tucks: come by the back of the building. I want to eat lunch together. 

Kenny stared at the text, this never happened before. Kenny smiled and couldn't stop his heart from fluttering a bit. Yes, he did have a small crush on Craig, maybe a bit bigger then small. He started liking him when he was 11 and he only grew to find him more attractive as the years went by. It wasn't just his looks, though he was a handsome guy, but also just his character that made Kenny gush and feel special when Craig would give him just the slightest personal attention. It was a bit sad and pathetic but he didn't care. 

He turned around and left, butterflies in his stomach. Walking outside he soon made his way to the back of the small highschool.

And there he was, leaning against the ugly concrete wall, but he made it look amazing. His hair was pretty much straight but there was a slight wave in the front and Kenny always imagined running his hands through it. He wore simple but nice fitting black jeans and a plain blue sweatshirt. His shoes were fashionably run down converses. He was always a pretty plain guy when it came to clothes but he had nice accessories such as a NASA rubber wristband and a smooth black ring which really complimented his fetish worthy hands. The main thing that made the boring, stoic boy look badass was a single wrap earing that was designed to look like a raven, it's black wings slightly covering his ear and a small raven head bending over the top. 

He was currently using one hand to hold up his phone while the other was tugging at his sweatshirt's drawstring. As he heard Kenny approach him he glanced at Kenny, but seemed to rake his body. Kenny couldn't tell though and walked up to Craig with a big ol grin, slightly crooked teeth on full display. Craig didn't return the emotion and simply remained standing.

"Well, Craigster! I'm pretty surprised you put the energy into texting me. Even more surprised that you wanted to have lunch with me. Oh dear, are you broken Craig? I guess I need to go on Craigslist and get a new one. Shame." Kenny rambled, sticking his face close to Craig's, though not that close as Craig was a good 4 inches taller the Kenny. Kenny was pretty short to begin with anyways. 

"Tch, very clever Kenny." His deep but monotone voice rang out, sending a shiver down Kenny's spine. He always forgot how wonderful Craig sounded. 

"Wellll? There must be a reason you would force yourself to willingly invite me to have lunch with you. What's up, stud?"


	10. Requests?

Hey, just wondering if any of you guys have anything specific you'd like to see in this book? Like, in general. I want to make this as enjoyable a book as possible and this is my first Omegaverse book, and to be honest I don't really read them that much so I don't know what's popular. I know like, the basic stuff but still. Anywho, don't be shy!


End file.
